


Not How This Was Meant To Go

by Wuzzle98



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Bella is a sassy bitch, Bella is really ooc, Dubious Consent, Edward is a teacher, F/M, Jacob is a teacher, Light Bondage, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Taboo, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 00:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19188583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wuzzle98/pseuds/Wuzzle98
Summary: Substitute teachers get the shitty classes, that’s just how it goes. But fuck, Jacob was not ready for how much of a bitch Bella could be.





	Not How This Was Meant To Go

**Author's Note:**

> This was started after I watched Twilight. There are a lot of hot people in that movie. 
> 
> Please know that I don’t condone any of this shit in real life. It’s just hot to read about. Enjoy!

Jacob took a final look at himself in the mirror before he left for work. His long, black hair was slicked back into a low ponytail, and his tie was only slightly lopsided today; perhaps he was getting better at the whole ‘presentable’ thing. He glanced at the missed call on his phone screen, telling himself he would deal with it later. Billy could wait, even if the thought sent a pang of guilt through his gut. The old man never stopped calling, and Jacob never stopped coming up with excuses as to why he couldn’t come home. Not yet.  
He strode out to his car, the little Rabbit that had been his teen passion project looking a little worse-for-wear. It did the job, though with increasing reluctance. The commute from Forks to Port Angeles wasn’t particularly arduous, but every day Jacob worried about the reliability of his little car. However, it wheezed its way along the highway, delivering him unceremoniously into the staff car park of Olympic Christian School. He tapped the steering wheel, assuring himself it really was better that he hadn’t broken down along the side of the highway; a day of school was better than waiting for AAA in the cold. He stared up at the white brick institution before him, dreading the day ahead. Only a few months out of college, and the fresh-faced teacher was already world-weary.  
There was a light drizzle that misted over him as he exited the car. He lifted his coat over his head, worried that the moisture would wash away the gel that held back his thick hair. The bright office called to him, the heater greeting him as he pushed his way through the glass doors.  
“Senior Maths?” the stout office assistant asked him, her eyes not lifting from her crossword.  
Jacob stepped forward, “yeah, Geoff called me-“.  
“Room 21,” the woman drawled in her Philadelphian accent, dropping a manila folder onto the counter with a thud, “fourth period is at 1:32.”  
“Thanks.”  
Jacob took the folder, tucking it under his arm. He knew the drill; Geoff, the resident senior mathematics teacher, has already called him five times to substitute. The old grump was tenured, and keen to use up as much of his paid sick leave as possible before he finally quit. Jacob didn’t hugely mind, it gave him some much-needed practical experience before he was thrown into the deep-end. Permanent positions.  
Room 21 was at the far end of the school building, tucked into the back corner of the second floor. A little gas heater puttered away in the corner, heating the room unevenly. The walls were painted a light beige, the roller blinds above the windows only a shade or two darker. Jacob set his bag down on the desk, shucking off his coat and laying it over the back of his chair. He set about preparing the room, laying out a copy of the prescribed hand-out onto each student desk, placing the excess on his desk and sitting behind it, fingers twitching as he waited for the fourth period bell to ring.

*

Students filed in slowly as the period started, chattering and laughing, some wringing out their rain-dampened hair. Last in, and ever infuriating, was the student that caught Jacob’s eye. Isabella Swan. Her thick, dark hair hung like a sheet, cascading over her shoulders. Somehow, the knee-length skirt and buttoned blazer, which made every other student look dowdy, did everything to accentuate her beauty. Even the gaudy bottle-green shade of her uniform brought out the chocolate shades of her eyes. Jacob swore internally for how she piqued his interest, but it wasn’t as if she was oblivious. She flounced coyly up to his desk, leaning into his space.  
“You’re not Mr Allen,” she smirked, tucking her hair behind her ear, “will you be taking over our class permanently, Mr Black?”  
“I don’t think so,” Jacob murmured, sitting back in his chair, “why don’t you take your seat, Isabella?”  
She poked her tongue out at him, “Bella,” she said, spinning on her heel, swinging her hips as she walked to her seat. Jacob tried to avert his eyes, focusing on the notes in front of him. Her gaze was on him, always, charged with an electricity that made his skin prickle.  
He stood, tucking his hands into his pockets, “alright class, Mr Allen has left you all some worksheets,” he scooped up some formula sheets, distributing them amongst the students, “try and get these done by the end of the period, he has told me they’ll be relevant in the end of semester exam.”  
The collective groan that arose from the class made Jacob chuckle. It felt like only yesterday that he had been in their desks, stressing over tests. That was one thing he couldn’t bring himself to miss about college. He returned to his seat, settling back and pulling out some papers, grading old tests that Geoff had left for him.

“Mr Black?”

It had started.

Jacob looked up, unable to hold in a sigh. Bella was looking expectantly at him from the back row, her slender hand raised. He made his way over to her, standing a good foot away.  
“How can I help you, Bella?”  
She leaned forwards, her clavicle giving off the sweet scent of honeysuckle. She looked up at him through her long, dark lashes, “I just… don’t understand.”  
Bullshit. Jacob grimaced, “understand what?”  
She beckoned him closer, and Jacob obeyed, crouching beside her desk. He inched away slightly when her foot bumped his ankle. She slid her sheet closer to him, tilting her head for him to look. I don’t understand why you won’t fuck me.  
The neat scrawl on the page made Jacob’s eyes bulge. He straightened up, fighting the heat that travelled straight downwards. Heat that made his pants tighter.  
“You’ll uh…” he cleared his throat, tapping Bella’s desk with his knuckles, “just have to work that out yourself.”  
He felt like a million eyes were on him as he walked back to his desk, burning holes into his back. Accusatory. Judging. Knowing. Reading the thoughts that swirled through his head. Watching with disgust as he imagined Bella’s lithe form entangled with his. When he finally turned and sat down, however, all of his students had their heads down, working. All but one. She glared at him, colour blooming in her pale cheeks. He tore his eyes from hers, forcing himself to focus on the tests. Her gaze was like fire, hot tension crackling over his skin. His resolve was weakening.  
After what seemed like hours, but was ultimately maybe twenty minutes, Jacob finally managed to be absorbed in his work again. He shook his head as he marked the test of- he glanced at the name- Mike Newton.  
Wrong.  
Wrong.  
Half-right.  
Wrong.  
No working.  
Did you even try?  
… WRONG.  
He scribbled a big red ‘35%’ onto it, placing it face-down on the finished pile. “What a marshmallow,” he muttered to himself, moving onto Lauren Mallory’s test. He was in the middle of writing a quick note questioning her working when he heard someone sigh above him. Jacob almost wasn’t game enough to look. He already knew it was her.  
“Sir?”  
The way she said it made Jacob’s stomach stir. That gentle lilt, the slightest purr on the end. Bella knew what she was doing, knew how she made him feel. She’d fooled him so easily on the first day; the clumsy, awkward, pretty private school girl. When she’d tripped, catching herself against his chest. Her soft blush when she’d ‘accidentally’ told him he was hot. Her giggle when an underwear picture had been up on her phone, instead of the formula she needed help with. So quickly she had morphed into a relentless succubus, sent to destroy him.  
“May I go to the bathroom?”  
Wordlessly, he signed a bathroom slip, sliding it across the desk to her without looking up. Her fingers traced over his as she took it, lingering far longer than they needed to.  
“Thanks.”  
He let out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding as she skipped away, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. Tension had coiled so tight in his stomach he thought he would explode. Since when had such an innocuous touch sent him so close to the edge? What was he, 12? He’d fucked women before. A lot of women. Why should this one girl-  
“Sir?”  
“What,” he snapped, looking up. Angela sat at her front row desk looking cowed, her upraised hand slowly lowering. He scrubbed a hand over his face. Be professional, idiot. He forced an apologetic smile onto his face, “sorry, how can I help you, Angela?”  
“Um…”  
Jacob stood, walking over to her desk. He quickly involved himself in her problem, barely noticing when Bella returned. Soon he was helping other students, making rounds about the room, carefully keeping his back to Bella. He let himself become engrossed, and she slipped to the back of his mind, where she stayed until the final bell rang.  
He was free.  
The dull scrape of metal on carpet filled the room as the class rushed to pack up. Jacob returned to his stead at the front of the room, ushering his students out, wishing them all a good weekend. He was surprised, but thankful, that Bella was one of the first out. Perhaps she had taken a hint.

*

It became clear, some half hour later when Jacob was still sat at the desk, grading papers, that she had not. He jumped when there was a rap on the door, staring longingly at the clock. An interruption meant more time spent marking. His takeaway dinner was growing later and later. He stood reluctantly, opening the door.  
“Bella?”  
The senior let herself in, brushing against Jacob as she walked into the room. She dropped her bag onto an empty desk, rifling around in it until she found what she wanted: a stack of papers. She placed them on Jacob’s desk, obscuring his half-done tests.  
“I’d like your help, Mr Black.”  
Jacob returned to his desk, sitting down heavily. Bella strode over to the door, closing it. Jacob thought he heard it lock, but he couldn’t be sure. He picked up the papers, furrowing his eyebrows.  
“Bella,” he sighed, flipping the page, “this is Ancient History. I really can’t-“  
He spluttered as Bella suddenly dropped her weight onto his lap, plucking the papers from his hand and tossing them over her shoulder. His pants tightened painfully, and the way Bella shifted told him she’d felt it. She leant in, the swell of her hip pressing into his erection, her warm breath skimming over his throat.  
“You don’t understand,” she whispered, her fingertips pressing to his chest, “I need your help.” Her fingers trailed lower, and Jacob let out a small groan, eyes fluttering closed. She reached his belt, beginning to fumble.  
Jacob’s eyes snapped open in alarm. He let out a startled cry, standing up. Bella tumbled to the floor, landing on her arse with a loud, “oof!” He took a huge step back, hands trembling; anger, confusion, and hot lust bubbled in his chest.  
“What the fuck,” he thundered, trying to mask the tremor in his voice, “are you doing?”  
Bella looked up at him from the floor, unabashed, “I want you.”  
Jacob stormed over to the door, unlocking it. He yelped as he was pushed out of the way, stumbling back, catching himself on the desk. “Hey!”, he looked up, scowling at the sight of Bella pressed up against the door, her hand on the lock. Jacob strode over to her, glaring down.  
“Open the door.”  
“Why?”  
He balked, “because I said so. Because I’m your teacher and I’m-“  
She smirked, rocking her hips forward, closing the distance between them. He groaned as she rubbed up against him, hands closing into fists. Heat pooled in his belly, tension coiling tight.  
“Bella…” he hissed, leaning forward. His anger fizzled into a dull need, thrumming in his chest. He rested against the door, looking down at her, itching to touch her. She smiled up at him, reaching for him. He caught her hand, holding it tight, “we can’t.”  
She let out a small huff, “sir. Just fuck me.”  
Jacob was undone, what little resolve he had left crumbling to nothing. He pressed her up against the door, capturing her lips in a hard, desperate kiss. She moaned against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, going up onto her toes. Jacob took the cue, grabbing Bella’s thighs and hoisting her up, pinning her between the door and his torso. She squeaked in response, bouncing a little, her weight rocking against Jacob’s groin. He gasped, tightening his hold on her, kissing her deeper. Her tongue darted into his mouth, the sweet taste of her lips invading him.  
A voice in Jacob’s head chanted wrong wrong wrong. It was fighting a losing battle, however, drowned out by the soft sound of Bella’s moans, mingling with his own. He let himself get lost in her, carrying her back over to his desk, perching her on top. She reached between them, loosening her tie and tossing it aside, her fingers going to the buttons on her blazer. Jacob pushed her hands away, opening her blazer hungrily, tugging it off. He pressed his lips to her throat, inhaling the floral scent of her skin, hands grasped around her slender waist.  
“You’re beautiful,” he murmured, skimming his fingers over her thighs, her skirt sliding up, “and you’re a tease.”  
She giggled, dipping her head back, dark hair spilling onto the desk. Jacob took the invitation eagerly, kissing down her collarbone, unbuttoning her shirt, cupping her soft breasts as he trailed his lips over them. Her flesh was smooth and plush, like velvet against his mouth. He groaned, letting his tongue glide over her skin, pressing his hand to her cunt. She mewled, grinding against his fingers, sending heat straight from his hand to his dick.  
“Fuck,” she gasped, tugging at his shirt, rocking her hips forward, “took you long enough.”  
Scowling, he ripped off her underwear, spreading her legs wide, “yeah?”  
Bella’s dark brows pulled together, chocolate eyes bright, “uh huh.”  
Jacob grinned, fumbling with his belt, continuing to stroke her with his free hand. She squirmed and groaned, coating his fingers with her slick heat. He pulled her forwards, positioning himself between her legs, pushing her down. Taking her hips into his firm grasp, he began to push himself inside.  
Bella whined, her back arching. Her leg crooked around his waist, holding him to her. Jacob rolled his hips in response, grunting at the feel of her tightness around his dick.  
He settled into a slow, gentle rhythm, digging his fingers into her soft flesh. “How’s that,” he growled, “good enough for you?” Bella only moaned in reply.  
He leant down, burying his face between her breasts, groaning into her. She reached behind him, tugging the band out of his hair, twisting her fingers into his black tendrils. Jacob tugged her bra up, taking her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.  
“Please,” she gasped, pulling his hair hard, “more.”  
Eager to please, Jacob increased his speed, pushing himself deeper inside her. He swore, wrapping his arms around her, snapping his hips forward. She whined, fingernails against his scalp. Jacob responded in kind, sinking his teeth into the skin of her throat, making her squeak. He kissed the bite, leaning back. Red bloomed in the shape of his teeth, marking her, claiming her.  
He grabbed her legs, hoisting them over his shoulders, burying himself in her down to his hilt. Bella let out a long, low moan, her long fingers gripping the edge of the desk. With her warm thighs pressed against his face, and her small breasts bouncing with his movements, Jacob was in bliss. He let himself unravel, ramming himself into her, the desk rocking with his efforts. Bella panted beneath him, each huff edged with a whine.  
The warmth and Bella’s desperate moans began to get to Jacob. He could feel himself drawing closer, tension twisting tight, his thrusts growing erratic and sloppy. He huffed and grunted above her, throwing his head back. Bella rocked her hips, and he was ruined. Jacob came hard between her legs, biting her thigh to muffle the sound of his orgasm. Bella whimpered, tensing, letting him gradually weaken, his arms going slack.  
“Fuck,” he breathed, gently lowering her legs. He bent down, pressing a soft kiss to her lips, carding his fingers through her hair. She leaned into his touch, gently nipping at his bottom lip. Slowly, so he didn’t hurt her, he pulled out, tucking himself back into his pants. After pressing another peck to her jaw, he straightened, tucking his shirt in. He went to help Bella redress, but she swatted his hand away, sitting up.  
“That was fun,” she grinned, flicking her hair over her shoulder. The movement made her breast bounce slightly; Jacob’s dick twitched.  
Jacob nodded, tracing a finger over her thigh, “it was.”  
She crossed her legs over, leaning back, “I’m not finished yet.”  
A jolt of excitement travelled straight to Jacob’s groin. He chuckled, “wanting a second round, huh?”  
“Not exactly,” Bella slid off the desk, smoothing down her skirt. She strode over to her bag, packing it up, “I’m going to tell my father what we did.” She turned to look at him, a wicked smirk on her face, “what you did.”  
Jacob’s eyes went wide, his heart dropping. Her father. Police Commissioner Swan. Pillar of the community, beloved officer, generally nice guy. The guy who had written him a letter of recommendation after he assisted with the La Push Endangered Youth Program. The guy who he had shared a beer with after Jacob had been offered a substitute position at Olympic Christian School. The guy whose barely-legal daughter he’d just fucked on a desk. The guy who was legally armed. That Police Commissioner Swan.  
“What.”  
Bella nodded, “yep. I’m going to tell him all about how you gave me an unfair detention. Made me stay back after school with you all alone,” she looked convincingly scared, her hands clutched over her bare chest, “how you cornered me and ravished me.”  
Jacob could only stare.  
“I’m a virgin, too,” she continued, her voice simpering, “or was. I’ll tell him how I begged you, but you were just beyond reason.” She glanced up at him, daring him to speak, to dispute her story.  
“Bella,” he whispered, throat dry, “please.”  
She shrugged, turning, “or, I could just scream.”  
Jacob lunged forwards, panic blinding him. He wrapped a muscled arm around Bella’s torso, clapping his broad hand over her mouth, forcing the budding scream back inside it. “Fuck, Bella,” he pleaded, holding her tight to him, “please don’t.”  
She squirmed in his grip, but he held her fast, muffling her indignant squeaks with his palm. Her thin fingers tried to prise his hand away, but they did little, Jacob’s grip too strong. Slowly, she calmed, her writhing ceasing, her hands loose on his forearm.  
“Thank you,” he breathed, panic still fluttering in his chest, “now, I’m going to take my hand away, and we’re going to have a civil discussion. Okay?”  
She nodded as much as she could, crossing her arms over her chest petulantly. Jacob idly wondered if she was cold, standing there in just her bra.  
“Okay.” Jacob pulled his hand away, wiping it on his pants. That was the moment, however, that the school cleaner decided to move up to the second floor. They both froze as the vacuum cleaner whirred to life, slowly drawing closer. Bella reacted before Jacob did.  
“Hey!” she shouted, pulling forwards, “M-“  
In an instant, Jacob was upon her, dragging her away from the door, a stream of ‘shit, shit, shit, shit,” pouring from his mouth. Bella dragged her feet, grumbling into Jacob’s palm, no doubt calling him every name under the sun. Jacob barely noticed, fumbling around on his desk, holding Bella tight to him, the back of her head pressed to his chest with the force of his grip. He winced as something sharp pricked his finger.  
A tape dispenser.  
Jacob looked down at Bella, who was glaring up at him, her eyes practically saying, “don’t you dare”. He stared down at her, sparing a thought for how he ended up where he was. But, the cleaner was drawing closer, and the girl in Jacob’s grasp showed no signs of surrender.  
“Sorry.”  
Jacob yanked his tie off, shoving it in Bella’s mouth before turning her around, pinning her wrists together with one hand as he wound sticky tape around them with the other. He spun her back around, her wriggling producing a dull, plasticky crackling sound. He pulled the tie out from between her teeth, only to pull it more purposefully between her lips, tying it tight at the base of her neck. She let out a long, disgruntled huff, stamping her foot.  
“Sorry,” Jacob said again, picking her up and hurrying over to the storage closet, throwing the door open, cringing as it banged loudly into the wall. He carried her in, the tops of her shoes dragging on the carpet, setting her down on the floor in front of a metal shelving unit. “Sorry.” She just stared at him, looking bored.  
He began to wind the tape around her torso, securing her to the support pole of the shelf, tugging her shirt forward so the tape wouldn’t stick to her bare skin. He rocked back onto his heels, surveying his handiwork with a grimace. “Sor-“  
She kicked him, rolling her eyes.  
“Right.”  
He stood, scurrying out into the classroom. He scooped up her blazer, bringing it back to her, laying it over her shoulders so it covered her chest. “I’ll uh…” he shifted uncomfortably, “I’ll just leave you here while I figure out… yeah.” He turned on his heel, walking out of the closet, closing and locking the door behind him. In a daze, Jacob returned to his desk, staring at the crumpled tests and papers strewn across it. He sat, beginning to tidy them, his mind going blank. Well, blank, except for the unending, deafening, “FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFU-“  
He started as the door opened, the cleaner looking just as startled as he felt.  
“Sorry,” the portly man- Martin?- laughed, holding up the nozzle of the vacuum cleaner, “just doin’ my rounds. Didn’t realise y’all were still in here.”  
Jacob let out a laugh that sounded more like a sob, nodding. He gestured to the classroom, “go ahead.”  
Martin gave him an eye-crinkling smile, tugging the vacuum cleaner through the door. Jacob stared blindly at his desk as the cleaner pottered around, praying that the loud whine of the vacuum would drown out any of Bella’s noise.  
He paled when the lacy pair of panties caught is eye, still caught on the drawer handle. He snatched them in an instant, shoving them under himself. Martin gave him a strange look, but otherwise seemed unperturbed, poking at the space near the front row of desks. Jacob found himself deep in prayer once again, begging whatever god was listening that the cleaner had noticed nothing.  
It could have been ten hours or ten minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Jacob before the cleaner finally finished up. Martin gave him a parting nod before shuffling out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.  
“Ffffuuuuuuuck,” Jacob hissed, hands fisting in his hair, stress coiling tight in his throat as he stared at the closet door.  
He had a girl tied up in there.  
He had Bella Swan tied up in there.  
He had the fucking Police Chief’s daughter tied up in there.  
Carefully, as if scared it would yield a monster, Jacob crept over to the storage closet, gingerly opening the door. Bella glared up at him. She grumbled indignantly into the tie, an angry crease between her dark brows.  
“I’m sorry,” Jacob squeaked again, “just… stay there?”  
Bella gave him a withering look as he closed the door.

*

All the school hallways looked the same when you sprinted through them, as Jacob soon found out. He hurtled through the buildings, peering into each classroom and staff room until he found who he was searching for.  
Edward Cullen.  
Edward was a thirty-something Religion teacher. Stern, but fair, and with a wickedly dry sense of humour, he had quickly become Jacob’s favourite lunch buddy. The man was bent over his desk, sleeves pushed up to his elbows, bronze hair swept back. Jacob fought to restrain himself, gently rapping on the door. Edward looked up, beckoning him inside.  
Jacob entered, everything bubbling forwards in a jumbled mess, “EdwardIneed yourhelpbecause Ifuckedastudentandnowimindeepdeepshit.”  
Edward blinked, “excuse me?”  
Jacob grimaced, hesitating. Edward just looked patiently up at him, chin resting on his steepled fingers.  
“Just come with me.”  
They arrived back at Room 21 quickly, Jacob’s heart racing as he drew closer to the storage closet. He turned to Edward, sucking in a deep breath, “please. Just… hear me out. This is gonna be shocking, but I swear I’ve got a good reason,” he paused, chewing his lip, “sort of.”  
Edward gave him a swift nod, stepping past him to open the closet door.  
It was so much worse than Jacob remembered. He looked at the scene through foreign eyes, wincing at what Edward saw before him. Bella Swan tangled up in clear tape, her bra on display, having shrugged off the blazer whilst she was struggling. Her hair was a mess, her makeup was smeared, and her pale skin had a light sheen of sweat. The bite mark on her throat was bright red.  
“Fuck.”  
“I can see you have already,” Edward said blandly, stepping into the closet. He crouched down in front of Bella, giving her an indecipherable look, “what have you gotten yourself into this time, Miss Swan?”  
Jacob blinked in confusion, “this time?”  
Bella huffed, giving Edward a pout, taut around the tie. Edward tucked his finger under Bella’s chin, tilting her head up, examining the red bite on her neck, “you aren’t the first teacher Bella’s been with, and I imagine you won’t be the last.” He frowned slightly, leaning in closer. “I thought we had an agreement.” Bella shrugged, the tape crinkling with her movements.  
“An agreement?”  
Edward stood, “as I said, you aren’t the only one she’s seduced.”  
Jacob stared, mouth agape, “you mean, you? And her?”  
“Yes, though it took a year for her to break me, not two months.”  
Jacob flushed, cringing away from Bella’s smug gaze. He rubbed his face, “what do you mean ‘an agreement’?”  
Edward’s mouth pressed into a hard line, “we agreed that she would stop this. Stop blackmailing teachers to get her kicks. We agreed that we…” he frowned, aiming a glare at Bella, who tried to squirm from his gaze.  
“Oh.”  
“But,” Edward continued, clapping his hands together, “she’s apparently decided to disobey, so, I think someone needs to punish her.”  
Jacob’s stunted, “what” mingled with Bella’s muffled ,”wfff”.  
Grabbing a small box cutter from the shelf, Edward crouched back down beside Bella, slicing through the tape that secured her to the shelf. He grabbed her shoulders, hoisting her up and swatting her arse, making her scurry out of the closet. He caught her around the waist, picking her up easily and carrying her over to the teacher’s desk and bending her over it. Jacob followed, almost in a daze.  
“Give me your belt.”  
Jacob started, “huh?”  
Edward pursed his lips in annoyance, “your belt.”  
“Why?”  
Edward gave a huff of irritation. He strode over to Jacob, reaching to undo his belt. Jacob stumbled back, sucking in a soft gasp as Edward’s slender hands made quick work of the buckle, brushing his groin as he tugged it free. Edward rolled his eyes, going back to Bella, placing the belt beside her. He retrieved the box cutter from his pocket, sliding it through the tape that bound her wrists. She let out a wince as he tugged her arms behind her back, binding her tightly.  
“Come here, Jacob.”  
Jacob walked forwards obediently. Edward tugged Bella off the desk, pushing her gently to her knees. He knelt in front of her, pulling the tie from her mouth, capturing her lips in a kiss.  
“Were going to use you, Miss Swan,” Edward murmured, his hands trailing down her chest, “is that what you want?.” He stood, taking a fistful of her hair and arching her head back. “Jacob,” he said plainly, like he was talking about the weather, “fuck her mouth.”  
Jacob came back to himself, taking in the scene before him. Bella’s soft mouth lay open for him, her eyes hooded with lust. Her breasts spilled out of her bra, pink nipples hard. He stared, his erection beginning to strain in his pants. He stepped forward, revealing himself in one swift motion, his dick aching.  
Bella took him in her mouth readily, licking along his length. Jacob moaned, fisting his hands in her hair, gently taking her from Edward’s grip. She was greedy, taking him deep, whimpering around his dick. He thrusted back and forth between her swollen lips, her tongue licking at his sensitive head. He glanced up, flushing as he realised Edward was watching intently, rubbing himself through the fabric of his pants. Embarrassment gave way to arousal, and an idea struck Jacob. Before it could even formulate into a proper thought, he followed it. He reached forward, pulling Edward into a hard kiss.  
Edward grunted in surprise, jerking away.  
“Fuck,” Jacob hissed, “I’m s-“  
Edward cut him off, surging forward and kissing back, his tongue invading Jacob’s mouth. Jacob couldn’t hold back a moan, bucking his hips. Bella squeaked beneath him, her lips pressed to his base.  
“I thought you’d be a little harder to convince,” Edward breathed, nibbling at Jacob’s throat, “no matter, I’m glad you acquiesced so quickly.”  
Jacob tilted his head back, languishing in the feeling of Edward’s lips on his ear, and Bella’s lips on his dick. He thrust his hips, heat bubbling in his belly at the sound of Bella’s soft choke. Suddenly, she was gone. Jacob opened his eyes in confusion, dick throbbing. Edward had tugged Bella up, bending her face down across a desk.  
“Hey!” She protested, squirming, letting out a shocked cry as Edward suddenly dealt her a hard smack across the arse. She kicked at him and he hissed, her shoe connecting with her shin.  
“That was rude, Bella,” he said sternly, taking off his belt, “certainly not behaviour befitting a young lady.”  
Jacob watched, feeling conflicted, Bella’s warm brown eyes staring up at him pleadingly.  
“Please, Mr Black,” she whined, her voice simpering and girlish, “stop him. I won’t tell anyone.” She wiggled against the belt around her wrists, making soft sounds of protest as Edward wound the other belt around her ankles. Jacob’s resolve wavered, doubt taking hold.  
“Uh, Edward?” He asked quietly, voice a little hoarse, “you, uh, sure we should be doing this?”  
“Don’t listen to her,” Edward murmured in reply. He walked around to Bella’s front, crouching in front of her, “she loves to feign innocence.” Bella’s pout turned up at the corners, a giggle breaking her façade. Edward smiled crookedly, pulling her into a deep kiss. “This is a game we’ve played often.”  
He stood, exposing himself, thrusting his length between Bella’s expectant lips. Her muffled groan mingled with Edward’s, and Jacob felt himself twitch in response. He watched intently, unable to tear his eyes away from the movement of Edward’s hips, or the rhythmic bounce of Bella’s arse. He strode over, bunching Bella’s skirt up around her waist. Her flesh was soft and creamy. Jacob ran his hands over her, fingers delving between her thighs.  
“Jaco-,” she mewled, the end swallowed up as Edward stuffed himself back in her mouth. Jacob felt a ripple of pleasure, pressing his middle finger against her swollen clit. She squealed, and Edward smirked, gripping her head with both hands and pressing himself into her.  
“Mmf!”  
Jacob whined, grabbing her hips and impaling her on his dick. Bella yelped in response, rocking her hips.  
“Who would have thought the private school girl would love being used like this?” Edward mused, pumping himself between her lips. She choked around him, scooting back, forcing Jacob deeper inside her. Jacob huffed, digging his fingers into her arse. He found a rhythm, hard and quick, feeling her squeeze around him. He raised his hand, bringing it back down across her pale flesh, making her whine, Edward grunting softly in response. Jacob leaned down, his chest along her back. Her bound hands clawed at him. He twisted her hair up in his fist, her head arching back towards him, using the leverage to slam himself deep inside her.  
Edward finished with a quiet huff, pressing Bella’s lips to his base, making her swallow his cum. She squirmed, spluttering, her arse pushed against Jacob’s navel.  
“Fuck,” Jacob moaned. She cried out with him, cum dribbling from her lips. He pulled out, flipping her over. She gasped, her tied wrists arching her hips up. Jacob wrapped his hand around himself, finishing himself with a few quick pumps, spilling all over her stomach.  
“Hey!” She yelped, wriggling about, her belted ankles dangling above the floor. Jacob snickered, dragging a finger along her wet cunt and shoving it in her mouth, making her lick herself off him. She whined around his finger, trying to grind herself against him.  
“Make me cum,” she pleaded, squirming.  
Jacob turned to Edward, making eye contact as he began to rub Bella’s swollen clit, “should we let her?”  
Edward looked down at the squirming girl, her eyes hooded, soft moans catching in her throat. Her hips bucked as Jacob began to work faster, fingers teasing her. Her eyebrows pulled together, her face pleading.  
Edward stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Jacob’s waist. Jacob leaned back into him, fingers dipping into Bella’s dripping pussy, sighing at the feeling of Edward nibbling at his throat.  
“We’ve still got a few hours,” Edward murmured, his breath warm over Jacob’s skin, “and I don’t think she’s quite learnt her lesson yet, do you?”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lol edited because I reread this and hated the ending


End file.
